


Bookworm

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. A man walked and read a book about vampires at the same time.





	Bookworm

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

A man walked and read a book about vampires at the same time. He always thought they were interesting. Their fangs. The ability to turn into animals such as bats. The man approached a vampire. Charles Croydon. 

The man saw fangs and ran. *I'll rest for now. No more reading!*

 

THE END


End file.
